You Belong With Me
by Lena Duchannes Moon
Summary: Bella está enamorada de Edward Cullen pero para él, ella es una amiga y él tiene novia: la popular y engreída Jessica Stanley. Edward tiene una relación disfuncional y Bella hará lo que sea por verlo sonreír. Bella hará que Edward la vea como su mejor amiga y cuando las cartas estén puestas bajo la mesa... ¿Que siente Edward por Bella? Edward tendrá que plantearse esa pregunta...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama pertenece a esa cabeza mía que le da doleres de cabeza a mi familia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Desde Fuera**

Simplemente, era deprimente.

Veía cada noche desde mi ventana como peleaba con ella por teléfono.

En esta ocasión, por desgracia, estaba en su casa. Habíamos hecho una pijamada entre su hermana Alice, Rosalie y yo.

Los gritos iba aumentando al igual que las suplicas.

Alice rodó los ojos con fastidio y Rosalie bufó.

Edward llevaba saliendo con Jessica desde hace dos años y siempre era lo mismo; nunca llegaba a complacerla del todo.

Para mí era devastador, deprimente y no entendía como Jessica no se daba cuenta de que Edward era perfecto. No había nada en él que fuera reprochable y sin embargo Jessica le estaba haciendo berrinche porque Edward no había conseguido entradas para un concierto.

-Es increíble- murmuró Rosalie.

-Es idiota- dijo Alice con voz melosa.

-Es triste- murmuré a lo cual las dos me voltearon a ver.

Para ellas no era secreto que yo estaba enamorada de Edward desde que íbamos a empezar el instituto. Por más que lo negué, ellas sabían perfectamente que mentía y que estaba secreta y "tiernamente" enamorada de su hermano.

Los gritos se iban apagando hasta llegar a ruegos que para mi disgusto eran audibles.

-Deberías considerar decirle lo que sientes- aconsejó Alice.

-No sé de qué hablas- susurré.

Alice me sonrío de forma significativa.

Por su puesto que sabía a qué se refería pero yo no iba a decir nada ni ellas tampoco. Sabía que Edward era perfecto y yo no era más que de las del montón. No era ni guapa, ni atlética, ni nada que se pudiera comparar con Jessica. Era torpe y sin chiste.

-Isabella Marie Swan… más te vale que no estés menospreciándote porque te las verás conmigo- amenazó Alice al adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Y yo me apunto- sentenció Rosalie-. Sabes que Alice y yo nos morimos por ayudarte a cambiar de look.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

Bien dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Además yo no tenía comparación. Jessica era guapa no en comparación con Rosalie pero era guapa. Era de esas veces que deseaba haber sacado la belleza y la gracia de mi mamá, pero debía de conformarme con lo que tenía. Era más parecida a Charlie, mi papá. No podía quejarme, desde que mamá nos abandonó, él se dedicó a criarme y a mantener su trabajo.

Por algún milagro pude contar con el apoyo de la familia Cullen, mis vecinos. Esme, en especial, ya que representaba la madre que necesitaba de vez en cuando. Para la familia Cullen era una hija más y estaba agradecida. No sería justa si me olvido de mis hermanas y mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie, las quería mucho al igual que a Emmet, y a Edward pero el último era un caso especial, muy especial, Emmet era el hermano que nunca tuve y hubiera matado con tal de tenerlo.

-Deberías de dejarnos hacer algo, Bella- añadió Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No sé si sea buena idea además ya les dije que…

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda- dijeron ambas interrumpiendo lo que decía.

-Bella, te verías bien si te quitaras esos lentes que parecen ojos de mosca y con un corte que haga que tu cabello deje de ser cortinas- dijo Alice.

-Bella, Alice tiene razón. Tu cabello oculta tu rostro y con un cambio de ropa… tal vez un poco de maquillaje…

Alice y Rosalie empezaban a analizarme y a verme desde ángulos que sólo sus mentes podían ver.

Sus desvaríos y mi respuesta se vieron interrumpidos ya que escuchamos como Edward azotaba la puerta y se iba.

Sabía a dónde se había ido, a su prado.

A veces Edward se iba por una hora o dos a reflexionar. Sabía que él era feliz y podía estar tranquilo ahí. Por eso Edward iba.

Cuando mamá se fue con otro hombre, mi papá se quedó devastado y yo hice el intento de ser madura por ambos. Un día que la presión y el dolor no esperaron a que estuviera en las seguras paredes de mi cuarto; Edward me llevó a ese prado super secreto y dijo que lo compartiría conmigo. Me llenó de emoción que él quisiera compartir algo conmigo, algo que ni Jessica o su familia sabían.

Hice una mueca al volver a la realidad.

-Pobre hermano mío pero él se lo busca por andarse relacionando con arpías- dijo Alice a lo que Rosalie y yo no pudimos evitar reír.

Eso era lo que caracterizaba a Alice, a pesar de la situación siempre hacía que su voz sonara cómica.

Me sentía mal por Edward.

_Lo que daría por ir a consolarlo,_ pensé. Tenía miedo de su rechazo por no mencionar que era su amiga y me daba miedo de que al confesar lo que sentía las cosas cambiarían.

Suspiré.

Las chicas y yo nos pusimos a improvisar nuestra cama en el suelo ya que no nos gustaba estar separadas al dormir.

Esme había preparado la cena y nos llamó a todos.

-Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet y Edward bajen a cenar.

Fuimos bajando y al parecer fuimos las primeras en sentarnos.

-Sí, ya te había dicho, Alice pero ese día estabas distraída. Mi hermano va a venir- dijo Rosalie.

-¿En serio? No me acuerdo.

-Fue el día que estábamos en el cine y al parecer algo te cayó mal. Te dije que mi hermano Jasper venía a estudiar aquí en Forks. Al parecer al muy tonto se le ocurrió hacer una tontería por culpa de su ex novia, Maria y lo expulsaron del internado.

-Pues al parecer no es el único que hace estupideces por una mujer que ni lo quiere ni valora- dijo Alice en cuanto Edward entró.

Edward se puso tenso pero prefirió no replicar a la indirecta y fue a la cocina.

-Alice…- la reprendió Esme.

-¿Necesitas algo, mamá?- preguntó con toda la inocencia que pudo Alice.

Esme la miró con reprobación a lo que Alice hizo un gesto de lo más inocente y a Esme no le quedó más que ir a la cocina por lo que faltaba.

Edward entró y se fue directo a sentar a mi lado.

Me sonrojé y la cercanía hizo que mi corazón empezara a salir de mi pecho.

-Hola, Bella, Rosalie- dijo Edward.

-Hola- dijimos ambas.

Edward miró ácidamente a Alice mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

No tardó en aparecer Emmet y parecía nervioso. Tomó su silla y se sentó torpemente a lado de Rosalie.

Cuando Rosalie estaba cerca Emmet siempre enmudecía y sólo la miraba de forma significativa. Rosalie por su parte era ciega.

No podía evitar sonreír.

Emmet era grande y fuerte pero cuando Rosalie estaba cerca, él sólo se veía vulnerable pero feliz.

Alice y Rosalie seguían hablando sobre Jasper, y Emmet ponía mucha atención a cada gesto y cosa que hacía Rosalie.

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirle algo a Edward pero siempre que iba a hablar mi voz no salía. Me ponía nerviosa y me costaba trabajo hablarle.

Después de muchos intentos mi voz salió en un susurro nervioso.

-Edward…

Al oír su nombre volteó a verme y no pude evitar quedarme deslumbrada por él.

Arrugué el entrecejo y desvié la mirada a un punto en la mesa.

-Edward, supe que estabas buscando boletos para el concierto de Justin Bieber y quería decirte que Angela me preguntó si conocía a alguien que quisiera boletos… no pienses que te ando espiando- me apresuré a decir- pero si quieres puedo hablar con ella y decirle que conozco a alguien.

Edward saltó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Gracias, Bella.

Me atreví a alzar la vista. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y estaba segura de que estaba aliviado.

_Otro capricho cumplido para Jessica_, pensé. No merecía a Edward

-De nada- tartamudeé.

La cena pasó sin más y era notorio el cambio de humor de Edward.

A veces me costaba trabajo mantener a raya la tristeza.

Mientras Alice y Rose dormían plácidamente yo me di la libertad de dejar que las lágrimas salieran.

Me sentía mal. Me costaba apartar la mirada de Edward y me pesaba el hecho de que él era tan lejano para mí.

Sollocé.

Sentí sed y bajé sigilosamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward besando a Jessica. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Empecé a ver borroso y me di cuenta de que era por mis lágrimas.

Subí sin hacer ruido y me concentré en dormir, olvidando lo que para mí era una pesadilla.

Mi pesadilla de todos los días: verlos juntos.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ranuras de las cortinas y me daban en la cara.

Genial, hay sol. Era de esos días en los que había sol y no estaba nublado como de costumbre.

-Alice- dije medio dormida.

-Mmmmm…

-Alice… Rosalie.

Ambas se incorporaron y con mi brazo jalé la cortina para que vieran que era un día soleado.

-¡Hay sol!- gritó Alice.

-Eso significa…- dejó inconclusa la frase Rosalie.

-¡Que podemos usar algo lindo y ligero!- corearon ambas e hice una mueca.

Nos vestimos en silencio mientras Alice y Rose me hicieron una mueca al ver mi ropa.

-Bella, hoy hace sol y en vez de usar algo lindo… te pones esos jeans y esa camiseta que te queda grande por no mencionar esa chaqueta que no va a juego- dijo Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

-Alice, me siento cómoda con esto.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes.

Alice era una adicta a la moda y siempre se ponía algo lindo al igual que Rose pero ella no era tan insistente como Alice.

Bajamos y para nuestra sorpresa estaba Edward ayudando a Esme a hacer el desayuno.

-¿Aprendiendo a usar el mandil? Digo, porque a estas alturas no es una sorpresa el hecho de que eres un mandilón- dijo burlonamente Alice.

-Alice, hoy estoy de buen humor y por eso voy a ignorar tus comentarios.

-Buenos días, Esme- dije dejando a esos dos pelearse mientras Rose se aguantaba la risa.

-Buenos días, Bella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Puedes llevar el jugo a la mesa y el desayuno de Carlisle.

Me llevé el jugo y puse mucho cuidado en que mis pasos fueran lentos. No quitaba la vista ni de mis pies ni del frente. Con éxito dejé el jugo en la mesa al igual que el desayuno de Carlisle.

Satisfecha me fui a la cocina cuando iba a entrar la puerta me dio en la cara y caí de espaldas.

-Bella, perdón. No te había visto… ¿Estás bien?- dijo Edward.

-Si…- dije intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en mi frente y en mi orgullo.

-Bella, eres mala mentirosa.

Desvié la mirada, intentando levantarme pero sus manos me tomaron e impulsaron a que me levantara.

-Gracias.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas me fui a ver lo que necesitaba Esme pero mi sorpresa era que todos estaban viendo la escena que hacía poco había sucedido.

_Trágame tierra, _pensé.

En silencio desayuné mientras Emmet me seguía haciendo bromas sobre mi caída.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas y yo tenía el impulso de esconder mi cara al igual que lo haría un avestruz.

Salimos las chicas de casa de los Cullen y fuimos a la escuela. El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo mientas Alice puso música.

Cuando llegamos, mi corazón se encogió en un puño al ver como Edward besaba a Jessica.

En ese momento sentí ganas de haberle hecho caso a Alice.

Jessica llevaba shorts y una blusa primaveral con estampado.

Desvié la mirada.

La mañana pasó sin complicaciones.

Fui a mis clases y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Me senté en una banca y me dispuse a darle mordiditas a mi sandwich mientas sostenía la novela que estaba leyendo.

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que mi triste realidad,_ pensé.

Seguía concentrada en mi libro que no vi cuando Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward llegaron a la banca y se sentaron conmigo.

Emmet al ver lo que estaba leyendo empezó a hacer muecas.

-La verdad no entiendo por qué lees eso, digo, a leguas se nota que el tipo es un idiota y masoquista.

-Es amor y a veces aunque no podamos estar con las personas que queremos no significa que deje de importarnos, simplemente queremos lo mejor aunque no podamos estar juntos.- puntualicé.

-Sigo diciendo que ese tipo es un tonto- sonrío Emmet.

-Por desgracia, no todos tienen la claridad para ver que tarde o temprano van a estar juntos. Se evitarían grandes problemas si él dejara de ser tan masoquista y tonto. Para mi gusto debería de ver que tiene al lado alguien que lo quiere y se interesa por él- dijo pensativamente Alice.

-Sí, pero no sería nada esa novela sin un poco de acción. Imagina el mundo si todos así como así consiguen su felicidad- dijo Edward.

-La felicidad… cuesta- apoyé el punto de vista de Edward.

-Aunque también ella debería de pensar que si le dijera al chico lo que siente e evitarían tantas complicaciones. Ambos saben que hay química, entonces ¿por qué esperar?- dijo Rosalie.

-No todos tienen el valor para decir esas palabras porque bien podrían ser su llave a la felicidad o su perdición- ataqué.

-Sí, pero el que no arriesga no gana- contratacó Alice.

-Tal vez la chica sólo tiene miedo además él no está disponible, ¿recuerdas?- dirigí una mirada significativa a las chicas.

-Pero él es un tonto y en cambio ella es inteligente. Ella ve con claridad pero su cobardía la está llevando a otro lado menos a los brazos de él. Él simplemente está con la bruja de su novia por costumbre o por compromiso pero es obvio que el amor no te daña de esa manera- dijo Alice.

-Además, ella si se dejara ayudar… Tal vez dejaría de ser algo más que una chica normal y convertirse en un cisne- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno… ¿No dicen que…?

-No vamos a repetir ese dicho- me interrumpió Alice.

-Y sabemos cuál vas a usar- puntualizó Rosalie.

-Pues ya lo saben- dije bajito.

-Chicas… ¿Por qué siento que esto ya dejó de ser un debate?- preguntó confundido Emmet.

Todas reímos, dejando a un Edward y a un Emmet perplejos.

-Cosa de chicas- explicó Alice.

-Es algo referente a que Bella le gusta alguien- le explicó Edward.

-Vaya…- silbó por lo bajo Emmet-. Pensé que a Bella le gustaba…

Alice y Rosalie le taparon la boca a Emmet mientras se le echaban encima.

-Emmet, no es bueno que compartas confidencialidades que se supone no debiste de escuchar y que prometiste que no dirías- rugió Alice.

Emmet empezó a alzar los brazos en señal de que se rendía.

-Emmet… tu… ¿sabes algo?- pregunté empezando a sentir nervios y mariposas en el estómago.

Emmet sólo asintió.

Alice y Rosalie lo miraron significativamente y él se incorporó.

-Lo sé todo- dijo en un suspiro.

Mi rostro se puso rojo desde el cuello al nacimiento de mi cabello.

-Vaya, entonces es cierto- dijo Emmet.

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo el timbre que anunciaba la próxima clase.

Caminé en silencio a la clase de biología.

¡Dios! Tenía ganas de desaparecer.

Para nadie era secreto que estaba enamorada de Edward. Para nadie excepto él que no veía más allá de que era su amiga.

Me senté y pude ver por el rabillo que Edward estaba hablando con Jessica y Angela.

Desvié la mirada y me concentré en seguir leyendo.

A las seis hojas me di cuenta de que el asiento de al lado se movía.

Edward era mi compañero de laboratorio.

En la clase de biología Edward me pasó un papelito y yo me quedé embobada.

-Se lo pasas a ¿Jessica?- articuló con los labios.

Se lo pasé y deseché lo que por un momento fue alegría.

Él no podía ver quien era yo, no podía.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y rápidamente la quité.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Edward.

-Si

-Entonces… ¿a qué se debe esa lágrima?

No me atrevía a mirarlo.

Él no sabía que yo lo conocía, que sabía quién era, que lo entendía y que lo apoyaba pero en esos momentos deseé ser otra persona. Alguien fuerte y que pudiera ser merecedora de él. Pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Siempre sería Bella y él Edward.

Suspiré.

-A veces me gana el sentimentalismo- justifiqué.

-Si quieres hablar después, sabes que estoy aquí.

-Gracias.

Sabía que ahí estaba pero no en la forma que yo quería.

* * *

**Bueno, para ser el primer cap creo que no estuvo tan mal!**

**Yay! Soy Feliz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ni Una Sola Palabra

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**2. NI UNA SOLA PALABRA**

Bien dicen por ahí: "La manera más fácil de morir: ama a alguien que no te ame; entonces, morirás todos los días".

Me costaba trabajo estar cerca de él en algunos momentos, pero en otros era tan fácil como respirar.

Entendía que Jessica era una chica guapa, espectacular; vaya la redundancia, era de esas personas hermosas, la clase de persona que conseguía todo con tan sólo sonreír. Era una ironía de la vida que fuera tan hermosa por fuera y que por dentro estuviera podrida. No merecía a Edward.

Intentaba hacer algo de cenar mientras Charlie llegaba. Busqué entre los recovecos de mi mente alguna receta que pueda ser de utilidad, necesité toda mi concentración para no seguir pensando en Edward o Jessica. Después de un momento de concentración, mi cerebro me dio una idea.

Necesitaba calabazas, ejotes, zanahorias, jitomates y falda de res. Busqué en el refrigerador los ingredientes mencionados junto con cebolla. En la despensa encontré chile guajillo y ajo.

Mi concentración estuvo en picar perfectamente los vegetales; el chile guajillo, la carne de res, un trozo de cebolla, un diente de ajo y el jitomate se encontraban en la olla exprés, tenía que esperar alrededor de 40 minutos antes de que la carne estuviera perfectamente cocida. Antes de tapar la olla, agregué un poco de sal.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Tomé una toalla para limpiar mis manos y atender la puerta.

Edward estaba en el porche con una sonrisa que iluminaría cualquier día nublado.

―¿Estás ocupada? ―se cruzó de brazos.

―No, estoy cocinando ―hice un ademán para que entrara.

Edward pasó y dejó su chaqueta en el sillón viejo que Charlie siempre que había partidos usaba.

Caminé hasta la cocina.

―Estás cocinando ―estaba emocionado―, muero de hambre.

―¿Aún no llega Esme? ―me senté y seguí picando los vegetales.

―No y ya me cansé de alimentarme de cereal con leche ―reí por su comentario.

―Nunca dejaría que mi amigo muera de hambre.

―Te ayudo ―tomó un cuchillo y me ayudó.

―Has aprendido ―Edward ya cortaba con rapidez los vegetales.

―Aprendí de la mejor ―sonrió.

Los vegetales estuvieron picados, en menor tiempo.

―¿Y ahora? ―se levantó, depositando los cuchillos y las tablas en el fregadero.

―Esperar a que la carne esté cocida ―tomé el control de la tele y puse cualquier cosa que estuviera en la televisión.

―¿Qué es lo que preparamos? ―se sentó a mi lado. Era una buena ventaja tener televisión en la cocina.

―Bueno, es una receta que una vez intentó hacer Renée ―mi voz sonó dolida, en cuanto mencioné su nombre―. Se obsesionó con la comida picosa y buscó recetas, trató de hacer la receta, pero no salió como esperaba ―me encogí de hombres―. Al final todo quedó incomible. Se llama cocido de res.

―Sé que eso va a quedar delicioso ―me dio un empujón cariñoso con el hombro.

Sonreí.

En la televisión estaban pasando un especial de películas de acción. Sangre, violencia, balas y gritos llenaron la cocina.

―Sabes, eres de las pocas que aguantan ver eso conmigo ―me susurró sin despegar los ojos de la escena sangrienta―. Ninguna de las chicas se anima a ver esto conmigo, por eso me gusta ir al cine contigo. Rara vez vemos algo romántico, siempre hay acción.

―No sabía que no te gustaran las románticas ―me puse a rememorar las pocas veces que vimos una de amor.

―Me gustan, pero es bueno tener a alguien que me quiera acompañar. Alice ni loca ve eso, Emmet se la pasa pegado a ver si Rosalie le da el sí.

―Y… ¿Jessica? ―pregunté.

―Ella jamás va a entender lo que me gusta. Normalmente hacemos lo que ella quiere.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. No quería decir algo inapropiado y se molestara.

―Me gustan nuestras tardes de películas, claro, cuando hay oportunidad ―me apresuré a decir.

Edward me sonrió.

El reloj de mi cocina anunció que era hora de retirar del fuego la carne. Me levanté a trompicones, apagué la estufa y esperé a que el vapor se fuera de la olla.

Volví junto a Edward.

―Seguramente tu intestino delgado se está almorzando a tu intestino grueso ―le dije.

―No, aún ―agregó con tono divertido.

Sentí mis lentes deslizarse y me los acomodé con mi dedo.

―Debemos de esperar a que le vapor se vaya de la olla, aunque tengo un troco ―me levanté para ir al cajón de los cubiertos y saqué una cuchara de café, la sacudí con una sonrisa―. Con esta se pude ir el vapor, sólo hay que acomodarla con el taponcito que está aquí y dejar que el vapor salga.

El vapor empezó a salir, haciendo un ruido espantoso, pero eso sólo duraría unos cinco minutos.

―Ahora esperemos a que no haya más ruido ―me senté a ver la escena de unas espadas chocando y sangre.

―Siempre he querido una espada así ―me susurró cuando la espada del bueno choca con la del malo y la partió.

―¿Quieres una espada samurai? ―ladeé la cabeza.

―Esme no me deja, teme que me corte algo ―rodó los ojos.

―Un pedazo de Edward… ―sonreí mordiendo mi labio.

Edward empezó a reír, creo que ni si quiera notó que su mano estaba en mi brazo.

A veces tenía periodos, periodos en donde era la Bella tímida y otros en donde era simplemente Bella, amiga de Edward.

Pronto la olla dejó de hacer ruido. Me incorporé y empecé a sacar los jitomates, la cebolla, el ajo y un poco del caldo para vaciarlo en la licuadora. Saqué la carne y la dejé enfriar; revisé que no hubiera rastros de cebolla para vaciar las verduras en el caldo; cuando la licuadora había licuado perfectamente, vacié el contenido en el caldo con un colador y tapé nuevamente la olla exprés.

―Ahora a esperar unos 25 minutos ―Edward asintió.

La escena de la televisión había cambiado por una guerra de estrellas ninja, empecé a reír cuando vi a mi acompañante empezar a hacer sonidos de ninja.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a Charlie, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet.

―Bells, tenemos invitados ―Charlie hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento en la cocina.

Todos nos saludamos con un "Hola" y empecé a agradecer el hecho de que quisiera hacer cocido para toda la semana; Emmet comía el equivalente a tres personas.

―Lamento las molestias ―me susurró Edward.

―No hay problema ―me apresuré a decir―, sé que Esme va a llegar tarde y seguramente Emmet, Alice y Rose deben de morir de hambre.

Edward me miró con esa típica cara de "lo siento".

Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a poner los lugares en la mesa.

La película seguía, por el rabillo del ojo veía si iban ganando los buenos o los malos.

Edward empezó a sacar los vasos y me ayudó a poner la mesa.

―¿Te ayudo en algo más? ―preguntó cerrando las puertas de la alacena.

―Si quieres ve partiendo unos limones en lo que deshebro la carne ―asintió y empezó a buscar en el refrigerador.

Alice y Rose se posaron a mi lado.

―Mañana iremos al cine ―anunció.

―Seremos las Tres Mosqueteras ―Rose apoyó su codo en la mesa.

Ambas se pusieron a ayudarme con la carne.

―Sabes, te perdiste de algo bueno ―me dio un ligero codazo Rose.

―Jessica se cayó de boca por querer lucirse ―Alice contuvo la risa.

―Ya saben que no me gusta andar espiando a los jugadores ―me ruboricé ligeramente.

―No es espiar ―contraatacó Rosalie―, es dar ánimo al equipo durante el entrenamiento.

Asentí.

Entre bromas y risas empecé a preparar lo que faltaba, el cocido estuvo listo. Los platos estaban a la espera de ser servidos. Vacié el cocido en los platos de cereal y un puño de carne en el plato.

―Veo que aún te acuerdas de esa receta ―dijo Charlie más para sí mismo que para mí.

Sonreí pero estuve segura de que esa sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

Emmet empezó a dar la primera probada, dudoso ya que aún seguía traumado cuando fuimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana y empezó a querer lucirse con Rose al servirse una cantidad exagerada de salsa. Como era de esperarse, Emmet empezó a llorar, su rostro adquirió un rojo cereza y se tomó toda el agua. Al final tuve que pedir unos cubos de hielo y abrirle la boca a Emmet para que el frio se llevara el fuego.

―Te estás acordando ―me acusó Emmet al notar mi mirada.

Apreté mis labios para no reír.

Vi las expresiones de cada uno al ver el contenido en su plato. Tomé un limón y empecé a exprimirlo. Tomé mi cuchara, con lentitud, acerqué la cuchara a mi boca, probé y el sabor era delicioso. No era tan picoso, pero tampoco era esa clase de comida que no picaba, el término era medio.

Los demás empezaron a imitar mis movimientos, vi a Edward y Emmet llevarse la cuchara a sus bocas.

―Muy bueno ―dijeron ambos al pasar la comida.

Al parecer a todos les gustó. Sonreí complacida.

―Bella, sabes que no me gusta la comida con picante, pero debo de decir que es delicioso ―Alice me dijo y Rosalie asintió en aprobación.

Reí, con ellos al contar la historia de Emmet, claro que sin mencionar lo que lo orilló a hacer semejante cosa.

El timbre de la puerta resonó y supe quienes eran antes de abrir la puerta.

Carlisle y Esme tomaron asiento. Les serví, y al igual que todos, empezaron a mirar recelosos sus platos. Llevaron sus cucharas a la boca y masticaron. Al parecer también les gustó.

Todos empezamos a reír por la cara de ellos. Era divertida esa cara que pone la gente cuando empiezas a decir que contiene picante.

Edward llamó mi atención y articuló con los labios "Todo está delicioso".

La plática siguió con comentarios como que a veces invadían la casa de los Swan, volvió a salir a colación el incidente de Emmet y la salsa.

Esa era mi familia, era increíble que aunque no teníamos lazos de sangre, sabía que ellos estaban ahí, sabía que ellos era mi familia.

Un pensamiento que me entristeció llegó a mí, más bien dos…

_Ojalá que Edward vea que estoy aquí…_

_Ojalá algún día podamos recuperarnos de la partida de Renée…_

Mordí mi labio y puse atención a lo que decía Rosalie.

―Jasper llega en dos días ―aplaudió―, al parecer tuvo que pasar por la reprimenda que le dio el abuelo.

Temblé, el abuelo de Rosalie era un señor de miedo.

―Lo compadezco ―susurré al oído de Alice.

Alice ocultó su risa.

Al final Rosalie nos atrapó riendo y contó la historia vergonzosa de nosotras dos. Alice y yo nos habíamos metido sin querer con las petunias del abuelo. Alice intentó culpar a Edward, pero no salió como esperábamos ya que terminamos llenas de tierra por culpa de mi torpeza; el ruido que hicimos llegó a la habitación del abuelo y terminamos regañadas, debiéndole un balón a Edward, plantando nuevas petunias y con la amenaza de que nos colgaría de la piel si el próximo verano volvía y sus petunias no eran cuidadas por nosotras.

―Hasta la fecha seguimos yendo a regar las petunias y a quitar las plantas que no deben de crecer ahí ―se quejó Alice.

―Intentaste culparme ―se quejó Edward.

―Por si no lo notaste, lo hizo también Bella ―le sacó la lengua.

―Todos sabemos que eres un duende perverso ―me guiñó un ojo―, seguramente amenazaste a Bella.

―Lo hice, o eras tú o Emmet, pero él ya estaba castigado robar a la perra de la señora Marshall.

―Ella no quería estar con esa mujer ―alegó Emmet.

La mesa se llenó de risas ante la respuesta de Emmet.

―Chicos, tenemos que irnos ―se levantó de la mesa Carlisle.

―Gracias por todo ―Esme me dedicó su sonrisa maternal.

―De nada ―para ese momento ya me había sonrojado.

Los Cullen se fueron junto con Rosalie entre halagos y agradecimientos por la cena.

Levanté la mesa, lavé los trastes y me fui a mi recamara.

Antes de dormir, vi que Edward estaba con la cortinas abiertas y hablando, por su cara atormentada, con Jessica por teléfono.

Cerré mis cortinas.

**~oOo~**

Si algo odiaba, eran las clases. Pasaba de todo, desde ser invisible y se sentaran en mí, hasta ser blanco de burlas por parte de los que me consideran una nerd. No lo soy, pongo esfuerzo en lo que hago. Debo de agradecer a Rosalie y a Alice que siempre me están sacando de apuros; Incluso Emmet y Edward me defienden.

Para mí, Edward es un caballero que me viene a sacar de apuros. Con él es fácil ser yo, pero a veces aparecía en escena su novia y él se olvidaba de mi existencia.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que mi suerte no me favorecía.

Ser la única de la clase que sacó la calificación más alta, de todos los que prácticamente no aprobaron el examen, es una sentencia de burlas. Clase que compartía con Jessica. La clase de Inglés es la única que no comparto con ninguno de los Cullen o Rosalie. El examen fue de algo que siempre se me va a facilitar ya que amo leer. Entre mis preferidos están los clásicos, es por eso que no se me dificulta.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando la voz de Jessica me paró.

―Así que con que a la reina de los ñoños le gusta dejarnos en ridículo a los demás ―Jessica tenía en su mano un vaso con una mezcla rosada, malteada―. Estaré castigada y no podré salir con Eddie por tu culpa. Tendré que estar estudiando para sacar un crédito extra.

De la nada aparecieron sus secuaces. Lauren, Katie, Lana y Lacey sostenían un vaso idéntico al de Jessica y con una mezcla del mismo color.

Tragué el nudo que empezaba a formar en mi garganta.

No lo vi venir, pero en un minuto a otro ya estaba llena de malteada.

Las risas de los que iban pasando resonaban junto a las de la bruja y sus secuaces.

―¡Bella! ―de la nada apareció Edward.

―Eddie ―Jessica sacó su disfraz de dulce chica.

―¿Estás bien? ―Edward fulminaba con la mirada a Jessica.

No dije nada por temor a que mi voz se rompiera. Quería llorar, quería golpear a alguien, pero ni hice y non dije nada.

Como pude, salí corriendo a los baños.

Al mirarme en el espejo, encontré una imagen desastrosa. Escurría malteada por donde me viera, mi cara estaba toda embarrada y pegostiosa, mis lentes estaban escurriendo malteada. Las lágrimas vinieron y empecé a llorar. No le había hecho nada a Jessica y aun así me molestaba.

La puerta del baño se abrió y me apresuré a esconderme.

―No, Bella… soy yo ―Edward me abrazó.

No pude más y empecé a derramar más lágrimas, pero me mordí el labio para acallar los sollozos.

―No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso ―parecía molesto―. Tendrás que regresar a casa y cambiarte, les mandé un mensaje a Alice y Rose; te caerá bien un poco de compañía femenina.

Edward se quitó su chaqueta y me ayudó a quitarme la mía.

―Póntela ―me la tendió.

En todo ese tiempo había mantenido la mirada en el suelo, no quería que viera más pruebas de mu humillación. No quise levantar el rostro, así que tantee el aire en busca de lo que me ofrecía, sus dedos tocaron los míos y la electricidad conocida me recorrió ante su tacto.

―No estás sola ―me dio un apretón amistoso.

Asentí.

La puerta se abrió y las chicas entraron.

―Esa plástica me las va a pagar ―gruñó Rose.

―Tenemos que movernos porque puede entrar alguien y no creo que esté bien visto que Edward esté en el baño de mujeres ―Alice me jaló hasta la puerta.

Edward le tendió las llaves de su Volvo y yo le di las mías. Asintió en agradecimiento y fui arrastrada por las chicas hasta el auto.

Nadie dijo nada en el camino, pero pusieron música para animarme. Cuando llegamos, me arrastraron hasta la puerta de mi casa. Me apresuré a darme una ducha y cambiarme.

―Bella, no podemos dejar que esa se salga con la suya ―Alice empezaba a maquinar algún plan de venganza.

―Alice, sabes que al final ella se va a hacer la víctima y terminarás peleando con Edward ―no quería que pelearan por mi culpa.

―Bella tiene razón ―Rosalie empezó a fruncir el ceño―, pero podemos buscar una manera de que sea algo por debajo de la mesa.

Oh, no…

―Lo pensaremos ―Alice agregó.

**~oOo~**

Llegamos al instituto a la hora del almuerzo.

El color que había recuperado se me fue a los pies al ver a Edward y Jessica en el estacionamiento, no me daba miedo ver a Edward, pero la sonrisa de Jessica sí.

Aferré la carpeta como si mi8 vida dependiera de eso.

Jessica se acercó con una sonrisa amable, cariñosa y me abrazó.

―Lamento mucho el incidente de esta mañana, fue un error de mi parte el haberme desquitado contigo.

Mi cara mostraba mi sorpresa.

―¿En serio? ―tenía miedo.

―Por supuesto ―la voz de Jessica me susurró muy bajo y amenazadoramente una vez dicho eso―. Has ganado esta, perra. Me las pagarás, siempre tengo las de ganar y recuerda que Edward es mío ―se separó de mí y me miró con gesto amigable.

La risa de Jessica era dulce y melodiosa.

―¿Amigas?

Estaba aterrada y asentí con terror.

―Así me gusta, no quiero que mi novia y mi amiga estén peleadas ―Edward parecía complacido.

Volteé a ver a Rosalie y Alice, quienes miraban mal a Jessica. Ellas sabían que algo me había dicho.

Suspiré y traté de sonreír, era terrible esa situación. Edward no quería que Jessica y yo tuviéramos problemas, pero era obvio que Jessica jugaba bajo la mesa.

Me prometí que de vez en cuando yo también jugaría así. Estaba harta de sus juegos, sus burlas y la constante presión.

Nadie podía hacerme sentir miserable sin mi consentimiento, debía de ser fuerte. Era amiga de Edward, no había nada malo en eso y a veces Jessica me molestaba porque Edward me defendía de sus constantes ataques. El problema es que Edward aún no veía la clase de persona que ella era. No estaba en mis manos mostrarle a la cacatúa que es ella, pero sí estaba en mis manos conservar nuestra amistad.

No diría ni una sola palabra, pero no permitiría que Jessica siguiera haciendo de mí lo que le viene en gana. Si no quiere que la castiguen por no haber hecho sus tareas, no haber puesto atención en las clases y por consiguiente haber reprobado el examen por su falta de interés, pues debería de poner atención a las clases y hacer sus tareas.

No iba a ser la alfombra de ella, no más.

* * *

**Hola! REVIEWS? LES GUSTÓ? NO? SI?**

**Saludos y nos leemos el miércoles.**

**XOXO**

**Lena Duchannes Moon**


End file.
